


Albertine

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Convenience Store Employee Taeyong, Flower Shop Employee Winwin, Fluff, Jaehyun is a good friend but not all the time, Kun is the only normal one, M/M, Meet-Cute, Taeyong is lowkey Whipped, Winwin is Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Weird enough, it was the ice cream's fault that Sicheng started noticing the cashier that always tried to talk to him even when he was as talkative as a potted plant by the windowsill:listening but never replying.That might be subject to change though.(Or Taeyong tries to communicate with Sicheng but it takes a tub of ice cream for them to really get to know each other.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write anything other than taewin or johnwin? No.  
> I hope you aren't fed up with my fics because this was chilling in drafts since September and because there is heavy angst in the last chapters of Tell Me Your Bouquet's Story, I thought that I needed a fix of fluff otherwise I'll shed more tears.  
> Enjoy. Leave a comment and kudos because I would appreciate knowing what you think.

Sicheng must have done something wrong in his past life. Or perhaps his parents are cursing him back in China for deciding to live on his own despite having a good life there with them, the call of independence scary but Sicheng wanted to help his family even when they didn't really need it that much back then. He has been learning his way through the city of Seoul with every customer that came to the dainty flower shop he worked at, every Learn Korean help book that supplied him with an ample grasp on the language and his ever helpful friends Kun and Jaehyun who were always patient with him. Sicheng has settled into a good routine in his everyday life: he has a six hour shift during times he doesn't have classes where he tends to the newly arrived supply of seasonal blooms, rearrange them into their pots as he catalogs how many they have and whether or not he should pre-order more then Jaehyun mans the counter as he helps Kun make bouquets if there are any orders for them and mops the floor at times. In between breaks, he goes to the convenience store for their snacks and goes to the library to pick up some more books he can study. After an exhausting day, he sleeps it off with some tea candles to relax.

"That'd be 60,690 Won."

The routine is shattered because Sicheng looks up to the cashier with his mouth open at the cost. He had counted the money Kun had given him for some ramen, chicken along with some water and soda that Jaehyun wanted. It was exactly 60,000 Won and Sicheng realized belatedly he left his wallet in the break room to which he stares with a broken expression at the tub of ice cream he wanted to buy for himself.

The cashier doesn't look offended that Sicheng is not speaking, more curious really at why he looked as if he was about to be robbed of some happiness. They were the only ones in the shop at the moment with some weird siren woot woot song in the background that only made Sicheng more nervous.

"How much again?" Sicheng carefully said, wincing at the words because he doesn't like how awkward he is right now at the prospect of losing his ice cream.

The cashier, to which Sicheng looks at the name tag that read Taeil, repeats the price without any hurry. "Do you have any coupons perhaps? We have discounts for every purchase of-"

Sicheng shakes his head too fast because he is more concerned on his ice cream melting. "No. No coupons." With a heavy heart he pulls the money he was given and places it on the sleek metal of the counter as he reaches for the ice cream that is now making a ring of water with the ice on its container melting under the exposure of the lights. Taeil takes the money and yes, he does notice that it's not enough.

"Did you want to remove an item because this is-"

Can the ground swallow Sicheng now? The sympathetic look Taeil is sending him is too much despite probably having customers who go through with having less money than intended and the only reason he isn't being insulted at is because Sicheng looks like a wide-eyed weirdo with the communication skills of a goldfish. Go figure.

Say goodbye to ice cream, Sicheng mourns as he lifts the tub but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Hey, it's you."

Sicheng whips his head at the newcomer, unsure if he should know who it was. He was smiling at Sicheng, white hair parted at the side with the back cropped short that was underneath a snapback put on backwards. He was in the convenience store uniform like Taeil was but without the name tag and the latter beams at him.

"Taeyong, back already? I was worried it'd take you longer until you finished your exam."

Taeyong, Sicheng's mind supplies, only sends a shrug as he sides next to Sicheng who has gone still at the contact. "University is not that much of problem as to the ones this place has. What's wrong his purchase?"

Taeil looks over again to Sicheng and he points to the items he has already bagged except the ice cream to which the other has a tight grip over like he was protecting it from danger. Taeyong looks over  at it and chuckles again. It's a nice sound that Sicheng loosens up as he realizes who this guy was.

Taeyong is the cashier that tries to talk to him sometimes but because Sicheng is busy having a stare down with the floor, he never really seen his face. It's a common fact that when someone is talking to you, you should reply for the sake of courtesy but even if Sicheng can understand some words that came from the cashier, he was not comfortable with small talk. It's his social skills that make Kun worried for him when he is alone in the counter because customers often call him rude for not answering and he doesn't want Sicheng to feel like he isn't doing his best when he is. Times like that called for ice cream but Sicheng thinks that ice cream is going to be the reason he won't come back to this convenience store even if their ice cream is affordable and delicious.

"Oh? Put it on me, then. Like usual."

Wait, what? Sicheng does his best to convey his shock with his face but it only makes him look like a deer caught in headlights. He might as well be because Taeil is doing the same at Taeyong with this dawning realization.

"Well, alright? I guess that works too." Taeil laughs as Taeyong starts to give the required money to him as Sicheng grabs his wrist even if it didn't fit into Sicheng's hand which made it hard to hold it back because Taeyong is strong and it ends with Sicheng getting his ice cream while Taeil scolds Taeyong if he flunked his exams. Taeyong just waves Sicheng goodbye as if he didn't just buy a stranger ice cream.

Kun is surprised at why Sicheng is in the break room cradling the tub and stuffing his face with the most deadpan expression he has ever seen him wear. Jaehyun eats his ramen next to him and asks him if he'd be full with just ice cream.

"This is blood ice cream." Sicheng says, his words a little slurred as Kun bites into the rice crackers he had dipped in Sicheng's ice cream.

"That sounds so wrong." Jaehyun mutter around his noodles.

Sicheng doesn't elaborate further. He doesn't know how to phrase it properly anyways and Kun is going back to the shop to work again for him to ask if saying some stranger just helped him buy ice cream counts as a trap. Not technically a stranger but details.

Not only did he look like an awkward gaping weirdo in a place he frequented, apparently he is known by both employees now and it only makes him shove more ice cream into his mouth hoping the cold creaminess will give him brain freeze that erases today's events from his memories.

 

"Oh, hey! Sicheng,right?"

Oh no, he is wrong. There is no Sicheng here, just a beanpole who rather be inside again than trying to open shop because Jaehyun begged him to due to the other having some emergency back home and well, he had a free schedule after midterms so why not help, right? Clearly, he forgot that for the past weeks he had made Kun do errands to the convenience store because he was too much of a chicken to return after Taeyong buying him ice cream for no evident reason.

Kun's exact words in Chinese so to save Sicheng the embarrassment that Jaehyun could give him (he might still get a telepathic nod of teasing because the latter is still in tune with him because they are soulmates of sorts) were "It's not like he proposed marriage. Seriously, you and your one-track overthinking."

He responded with an indignant "But we don't talk and it's suspicious."

"You're suspicious when you keep quiet. If you didn't look like you'd break with a breeze, I'm sure they'd have hit up the local police."

"Harsh."

Back to the dilemma at hand, Sicheng is considering to feign ignorance and pulling the bars to the side with too much effort. He is losing his grip every five minutes as the heavy crisscrossing bars refuse to move a mere inch under Sicheng's nonexistent strength. In his defense, there is a gaze boring into his back waiting for some semblance of a greeting that he doesn't have any social experience to return. Sicheng would prefer that he'd be left looking like a fool than have anyone-

There's a prescence next to him and a hand above his that easily pushes the bars to their stand to let the glass door be in Sicheng's view and it makes him envious how easy it was for Taeyong to do that. Only now is he hyper-aware that there warmth on his back  as elbow brush past his and he is looking at the rust on the metal instead of looking back.

His awkwardness really knows no limits.

Taeyong is now an arms' length away and he can still feel his eyes on him. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Sicheng doesn't move.

What is there to say? "Not good at..." he tries to whisper and it comes out as muttered breaths that only he can hear. He is usually more eloquent than this, well, as eloquent as he could get with his little mastery but his anxiety is taking over him.

This time Sicheng looks at him, with wide eyes that probably made him look like a kid than the almost adult he should be. It's a weird situation and he rather be working than enduring this ugly atmosphere. "Not native speaker." he manages to say as he unceremoniously shoves one of the keys he had for the shop in the keyhole, missing several times before it slots in and he twists it in his hurry without even a word of goodbye.

He doesn't know how he manages to clean the windows without thinking of the frown that marred Taeyong's face.

Kun arrives an hour after Sicheng does and he is greeted with the latter moping on the counter top talking to the small cacti they put as display beside the register. It looks creepy and he tells him as much.

Sicheng glares at him. "I wish I was a good person."

"You are one but your social constipation is making everything in your life an obstacle."

"I'm not socially constipated."  
"Maybe emotionally too because I see no reason for you to be sulking over trivial things."

Sicheng hates it when Kun is right.

 

So he has his arms full of snacks like usual and brought his wallet just in case because he doesn't want some ugly repeat, eyes glued on the floor because his conscience cannot erase whatever routine he has made within his soul. The walk to the cashier seems like he's about to face the Kraken but his melodrama should be locked up and never seen forever.

Sicheng dumps them without a word on the metal trolley that makes the cashier jolt in surprise. He doesn't have to look up because he let his gaze lift a bit to catch a glimpse of the name tag that boasted the hangul for Taeyong's name. The korean alphabet he can read but his words can be clumsy that many give him a weird look at how he speaks his sentences. Is this why he is doomed to uncomfortable silence?

Taeyong, for some reason, has his shoulders tensed. He swipes the barcode of his items with a scanner in an efficiency that shouldn't be graceful but it is and Sicheng hates it. The natural way this guy could just buy ice cream for someone he only exchanged words when they had some paprika and ramyun being bagged.

"I hope you have a good day." his words are forced and Sicheng nods without meeting his eyes. He tries to open his mouth to say anything that can make this conversation less one-sided but there's a lady behind him so he bows and leaves.

Jaehyun is laughing at him when he conveys the story. Yes, even his supposed soulmate is making fun of him because it's just a guy who's been nothing but polite to Sicheng who is as talkative as a potted plant.

 

Epitome of rudeness is something Sicheng rather not have hanging over his head like some invincible sign whenever he bought from the convenience store because he is too nervous to think about enjoying his ice cream when Taeyong's words gradually lessen overtime. It's dwindling to hesitant hello's that Sicheng sometimes doesn't return.

"You're a douchebag." Kun scolds him after he unpacks his purchased goods and eats his stick of ice cream without a word in the most deadpan face he could muster.

"Maybe he likes him." Jaehyun supplies unhelpfully.

"I find him nice." Sicheng says because what else can he describe him. "He's really talkative."

Kun wants to say something but Jaehyun looks like he is about to split his mouth with how wide he was grinning. "Let him, Kun." he says with some twinkle in his eye like the mastermind he wishes he was.

Sicheng rather eats his ice cream in peace. There's the tinkle of a bell to signal a customer and Kun greets them with a "Good day. How can I help you?"

There's a hush whisper, probably a shy guy who wants flowers for their prom date and is too spineless to randomly pick the arrangement. They get those sometimes, people who wander inside without any thought on what they wish to give to someone and just let the florist walk them through the process for anything that seems decent.

Kun picks out one from the pot of white tulips they had in stock before he takes one more and hands it to Sicheng with a pointed look.

"For me?" he asks because as far he is concerned, Kun didn't do anything that warrants him giving this flower to him.

"No. For the guy who has to put up with your unintentional rudeness."

Fair enough.

Good thing he isn't told how he should give it and he just shoves to Taeyong's face without a care as the other scrambles to hold it by the ribbon tied to it before it fell to the floor. Sicheng is out the door before he can question him. If his back can't hide the redness of his ears then no one has to know about that, dammit.

                       

Jaehyun is smirking at him from where he is standing trying to tie the mesh paper around the stems of the arrangement for a bouquet that was due this evening. It's a burst of violet hues hiding behind white blossoms and Sicheng is making sure there isn't any indention on their petals that could leave dark lines.

"What?" he asks Jaehyun who has his head on his crossed arms laying on the counter, looking like he discovered the secrets of the universe.

The only reply he gets is a hum and so he just continues his work.

After a few more minutes of silence, Jaehyun starts "Why was there a missing flower in the inventory?"

Sicheng is glad his back is to him as he places the bouquet on one of the stands because the twitch on his lip would've given him away.

"You know peonies are scarce, right? So why is one missing when I checked we have about thirty blooms but there's only twenty-nine?" Jaehyun is having a field day because as Sicheng is quiet and socially challenged, he is also very clever in hiding things that seem too obvious. Jaehyun once took care of a sick Sicheng and the other had vomited on his favorite jeans because of he put too much soy sauce in the soup he made. The next day, there is a nice watermelon waiting for him that he shared with Kun and Sicheng, smiling when the other seemed like he was oblivious to how the watermelon came to be inside the break room. He is always working hard and his introversion often made him a little scared of people.

"I have a vase for it."

"Your dorm doesn't need a burst of color and I can see your shoulders tensing, Sicheng. It's alright."

Jaehyun is right when he buys some chocolate in the convenience store and he sees a familiar flower on the white-haired cashier's breast pocket over his nametag.

 

The next thing Sicheng does is give him a cactus.

This is reminiscent of some courtship but no, this is Sicheng trying to stop looking like a rude asshole to someone he had wronged. Flowers are always good gifts to people because they were grown with care, can be made to pressed bookmarks and potpourri if possible. They look nice on ornate vases with their vibrant colors and sweet smells that anyone who doesn't like them probably lives a cold, hard city life without taking in the simplicity of blooming flowers on the side path.

A cactus isn't conventional but it fit too much.

"Oh, another gift?"

Sicheng nods at Taeyong, tongue-tied as he places the tiny potted green plant on the other's hand. It fits perfectly around his palm, the smooth texture of the terracotta pot surprises him and the bulb of pricks on it looks rather cute.

"Peace." he mutters while Taeyong looks at him with a small smile that makes him look less intimidating unlike that intense stare he has whenever the store was packed and he had to concentrate.

"You don't have to be so awkward, Winwin." Taeyong laughs but flushes deep red when he realizes his mistake.

Sicheng raises a brow at that. "Winwin?" he says in disbelief as Taeyong places the cactus on the side before he waves his hands around frantically to hide his embarrassment.

"When I called you Sicheng, you looked offended? And it's really just some name I made up because what if I got your name wrong and all that-This is so humiliating." he's talking miles per minute but Sicheng is laughing a little, hand coming up to cover his mouth because the elder looks like a child who was found with their hand in the cookie jar.

At the sound of his laugh, Taeyong stops and his blush intensifies while a sheepish smile overcomes his face. "Fuck." he mutters to himself because the situation is endearing even if it is giving him a permanent red stain on his cheeks.

They looked into each other's eyes, smiling before the sound of the  buzzer broke the silence. Sicheng waves one last time and he is whistling throughout the day.

 

Taeyong is always smiling at him nowadays, talking more and more with Sicheng whenever he drops by the shop and there was something welcoming with him that made the Chinese boy seek him out whenever he felt sad. It eased the heaviness in his shoulders when Taeyong told him about his friends from university who thought his Febreeze container was bug repellent and ended screaming when the cockroach not only live but started to fly towards them or when he bought him ice cream without Sicheng saying anything. The little things made Sicheng smile and it's this feeling that urged him to give Taeyong a yellow tulip fresh from their inventory.

Taeil is there to see how Taeyong held the flower carefully and his eyes crinkling to crescents as his smile reached them. "Ah, young love." he teases as he approached them.

Sicheng only tilts his head in confusion, unfamiliar with the words as he looked over wide-eyed at the reddening Taeyong who brushed it off with a nervous laugh.

 

"Um, Sicheng." Kun nudges him where he sat, looking over at the window where raindrops are making trails on the glass and there's a displeased expression on his face.

"I have to go." he replied, trying not to bend the flower in his hand as he stood in front of the door. Sicheng looks insane with his determination to go to the convenience store despite having more than enough food and having no other reason but to see Taeyong. The rain doesn't look like it's letting up, dark skies even having the decency to flash lightning and bellow thunder as if to mock him.

Jaehyun is flipping through a gardening catalog as he calls out "Let the kid meet the love of his life," there's a smile that only spelled trouble on his face as he turns the page "If he gets a fever then that's the cost of his affection."

Sicheng glares at him, already raising his hand to grab the door handle "He's not the love of my life."

"Keep saying that until the potted plants bloom and I might believe you."

Sicheng throws open the door, ignoring Kun's protest from behind him and tucks the hand holding the flower under his coat to protect it as he sprinted out of the flower shop. There's water in his eyes when his wet bangs stick to his lashes and his clothes are drenched but he arrives at the convenience store and it's a good sign that he only drips on most of the carpet they laid out. Small favors for him but not for Taeyong apparently.

"Winwin!" he screeches when he sees the state the younger is in, abandoning his post behind the register and immediately wiping the water out of Sicheng's eyes. Taeyong clicked his tongue and runs to the back room before he emerges with a huge towel he wrapped Sicheng with, leading him to one of the stools near the window.

Sicheng sends a shy smile as he presents the flower he protected, a chrysanthemum to him. "Sorry. I needed to give this to you."

Taeyong is looking at him with a mixture of irritation and fondness, taking the bloom from the younger's fingers and sighs "Why would you even think of going at this weather just to send me flowers? Can't it wait tomorrow? I'm not special."

There's something about the dismissal that touched a nerve in Sicheng and he grabs Taeyong's wrist, holding his free hand with both of his. "You're important to me." he says with determination, staring into the elder's eyes to convey his entire honesty.

It's so cold outside but their cheeks are warmer than the weather that the only thing breaking the atmosphere is Sicheng sneezing and Taeyong goes into mom mode,  going as far as buying him ramyun to help him warm up.

Of course, as expected, Sicheng went down with the flu the next day and didn't go to work.

 

So the weird sight of Taeyong holding flowers instead of the other way around in front of his door while Sicheng's wrapped in fluffy blankets looking like he was dragged by his rat nest hair and his nose red from his cold made him slam the door shut in surprise.

Sicheng stares at his door for a few minutes, eyes wide despite how  his eyelids are protesting that he can feel tears forming. This was a weird hallucination from the flu, punctuated when he hacked out a cough and doubling over that he needed to lean on the door before he said out loud "There is a Lee Taeyong outside my room and I've gone insane because there is no way there is a Lee Taeyong outside my door."

A set of knocks echoed near his ear and he jolts back, hand pulling the door open to still find the white-haired male in black sweater and pants holding an assortment of sunflowers and daisies as if he went out a fashion catalog and into Sicheng's doorstep. But there's the sheepish smile that never failed to make his heart stutter and his voice is shy when he starts to talk.

"Is this a bad time or is it the flu that made you speak in Mandarin?"

Sicheng blushes at how he didn't realize he switched languages, rubbing his nose when it started itching "Still sick so you might-" he chokes on the sudden sneeze that erupted from his chest and covered his nose with his sleeve as his next words are muffled by it "-you might get infected."

Taeyong shakes his head as he gently pushes at the door "Did you eat already? I'll make you some porridge."

What should he respond with? Please don't come inside because everything is a mess and there might not even be anything for him to cook? If it's not embarrassing enough that his fridge is empty, his entire room is littered with used tissues and his laundry due to his laziness. Still, he can't turn down that smile and nods.

Taeyong moves inside, his face not showing how he probably finds Sicheng's room looking a lot like a pig's pen and quickly puts the flowers inside the vase that Sicheng kept on his coffee table. He turned to him, looking from the head of unruly hair and trailing down the blue sweater peeking out the blanket before his eyes stopped at the firetruck-patterned socks on his feet. "Cute." he says before he goes into the kitchen without any shame.

Meanwhile, Sicheng is feeling like his face is hot and it's not from the fever. He curses himself for being so affected and weak over nothing when he realizes he never told Taeyong about where he lived. This made him rush to lean his weak body to the opened doorway of the kitchen with even wider eyes if it were possible. Taeyong has a huge pot on the pot that he never knew he had and is pushing his sleeves to his elbows as he took out some rice from his cupboard. He went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, turning only to finally see him. "Winwin? Do you want to lay down?" he asked putting the carton down and making a beeline to the other.

"How did you know where I lived?" His voice sounds like he's going through second puberty with how much it cracked and he rubbed his throat to soothe it.

"Your co-worker told me. I wanted to visit you, I guess? After all, you're always going to my workplace so I thought...why not?"

He sounded so earnest it sent butterflies into Sicheng's stomach that he clutched his stomach, scared that he'll vomit out something he shouldn't say like "That's sweet."

Damn it, Sicheng. Please stop making yourself more of a creepy moron. But then maybe Taeyong was the creepy one here because he came here even though they only knew each other because of the convenience store and the flowers? Sicheng made a note to strangle Jaehyun who he knew was the only one who would give his address away without second thought. Taeyong is humming now as he stirred the contents of the pot with a blush on  his cheeks.

"So just rest and I'll get your medicine with this. You must be starving."

Sicheng's eyebrows furrow and asks why he knew that before Taeyong replied with "Jaehyung called you a newborn baby who set his kitchen on fire."

He is going to make Jaehyun eat flowers the moment he gets better because the pale boy was exaggerating his novice ways in the kitchen. And after he helped him in that Cooking Competition he had against that guy Jaehyun liked who worked in the chicken restaurant around the corner, he still had the guts to do him dirty like this. "I'm not a cooking idiot." he muttered in indignation before crossing his arms and stalking off to dump his entire body on the sofa.

He must've dozed off because he smelled something sweet and there's a hand shaking his shoulder before he wakes up with his line of sight directly to pretty pink lips. Sicheng blinks, unsure of why there should be lips near his own face and looks up to find Taeyong smiling.

"Hey, eat some before you sleep so I can give you some medicine."

The Chinese boy sat up, blanket falling off his shoulders and he reached his hands out to take the bowl but Taeyong moved it out of his reach and spooned some of the porridge before blowing on it. When he was satisfied with its temperature, he stuck it out to Sicheng.

"Um, I can eat for myself." he said as he reaches for the utensil but the elder shook his head and clicked his tongue before he all but shoved the spoon into Sicheng's mouth.

The sweetness of the milk mixing with the soft texture of the rice made Sicheng gulp it without any fuss, smacking his lips in surprise and licking the bottom to get rid of the grain of rice that stuck there. Taeyong's eyes lingered at the movement and Sicheng felt like he really is burning up. Taeyong continues to feed him and whenever Sicheng licks his lips he pauses, dark eyes transfixed on how the other's lips get redder when he bites them out of nervousness.

"Hey," Taeyong whispered, setting the bowl down and looking at the ground as Sicheng pulled the blanket up his shoulders, tilting his head "When you gave me those flowers, was it because you wanted to thank me for the ice cream before or-"

He moved closer, face so close that Sicheng can smell the lingering  crisp scent of cologne that reminded him of the breeze after a stormy night. There's a feeling of being trapped under the heaviness of Taeyong's gaze and it makes Sicheng swallow air.

"-do you maybe like me too?"

Too hot, too much is what he feels when there's barely space to breathe and his vision is getting blurry from the overload of sensations. This was too fast, he thought but it wasn't weird when Taeyong placed his palm flat against the nape of his neck.

"You're burning up." It made the elder snap back to the reality that Sicheng was sick and he rushes into the kitchen to get the medicine he prepared, coming back with a galss of water.

Sicheng gladly took it and drank it immediately, face still red from before. Did that happen? Was Taeyong about to kiss him or was he delusional from the fever?

"No. I really do want to kiss you." Taeyong squeaked, the tips of his ears now red as Sicheng looked at him with his eyes that might as well be an owl's because he's widened them more than he thought he could.

Did he say that out loud? That was embarassing. "Excuse me?"

All the confidence that made Taeyong come inside his house is gone now as the boy fidgeted from where he stood, hands rubbing against each other. He looked childish now with how he's avoiding Sicheng's gaze and shyly smiled. "I wanted to give you albertine roses today but the one at the counter whose name was Kun, I think? He told me they didn't sell that because it was out of season so I asked him if there flowers that I could give to you. Then this Jaehyun guy came out the back and said you liked me that you'd accept anything..." he rambled, flustering more with every word and he ran a hand through his hair "Or was he joking?"

"Okay."

"What?"

"Let's go on a date."

Taeyong's jaw dropped and Sicheng motions for him to come closer. The minute Taeyong sat down, the younger settled his head on his lap without any word that the other jolted at the sudden weight. "Oh, um-"

"I can't kiss you or I might get you sick so let's date first before we get to that. And don't take anything Jaehyun says seriously because he can't even take one guy from a chicken place out, what does he know about my feelings?"      


End file.
